A Summer Misadventure
by Mokou the Braixen
Summary: The summer holidays are always a relaxing time, Mokou, wanting to enjoy it with his friends, offers to treat his friends to stay at his house for the summer, as well as treat them to a bathhouse the night they arrive. Kuro, being the ever troublesome one he is, leads them astray on the way. The bathhouse they arrive at, isn't what they had originally expected at all


**(Hey guys~! Been a little while huh? Well, this story branches off of Shocking Flame as the way of characters go. It's been a while since I've written much so~! My friend gave me this idea and I **_**had**_** to write it. I hope you enjoy!  
Credits go to:  
BurningGale: Co writter of this chapter**

**Leaf Pangoro: Inspiration and help with the ideas**

**Yolanida belongs to BurningGale, everyone else is my own characters.**

**Have fun reading!)**

The sun was sinking in the sky, the radiant yellow of the sun now turned to a light purple, mixed in were soft hues of red and orange, dying the ground and clouds a light red. Mokou stood outside of the airport the reds of the sun reflecting off the white fur of his chest, which peeked up above the collar of his shirt. The shirt he wore was a plain shade of black, along his rather slender legs he adorned a pair of blue jeans, a good break from the uniform of his school, he found he missed the plain cotton and denim of his street clothes. His form was slender, curving inwards towards the hips then curving back out right before the legs, a hem of dandelion yellow fur that separates the black fur of his legs. the bustle of the day still going strong as many cars lay parked in the lot, most of them the new aerodynamic design of today, some, who were most likely of the poorer class of society, the bulky muscle design of the old days. The runway of the airport still had the planes returning, skidding along the asphalt and finally anchoring to the airport. Mokou turned to the large glass doors, the Grey metal frame housed two large pieces of glass, inside, he could see all the Pokemon inside, children, mothers, fathers, loners, all waiting in line, gathering their luggage, or waiting because of flight delays. At the baggage claim, he could see his friends, the most noticeable of them all was the Pangoro amongst the group, the rather large stature, paired with a large body separated him from the average Pokemon, strangely enough, the panda still wore his uniform.

Standing beside the Pangoro, looking more or less like clinging to the large bear typed Pokemon, was a linoone, the small slender form of the raccoon Pokemon was only heightened by the look of an innocent air around him, his hips curving inwards as a woman's would. His eyes the same electric blue as most of his species, and standing at only 5', he was dwarfed by the bear he clung to. A shinx stood at the end of the baggage claim, scooping up a green suitcase as it arrived, the shinx wore a pair of khaki shorts, the garment hung loosely around the rather slim legs of his, his shirt wasn't much different, the navy blue garment seemed almost too big for the small shinx. And finally, chatting idly to the other, stood a pair made up of an Umbreon and Grovyle. The Umbreon leaned against a wall, his weight resting against the cold concrete, the Umbreon had s toned form, his legs slim, yet powerful, his torso showed next to no form of femininity. The Grovyle resembled the same body type. The Umbreon wore a tight fitting sleeveless tank top, orange in color, which brightly stood out against his black fur. Below the belt was a pair of black athletic shorts which hung a bit loose over his waist. The Grovyle wore a red T-shirt, the red was the same shade as his stomach's red, and a pair of blue jeans.

Once the group had acquired their bags, they all turned and began to walk together towards the exit,

Just as this party of friends were embarking on a well-planned vacation, so too was a young adult Glaceon, her routine almost mirroring that of the boys. A short-sleeved blue shirt and blue gem-studded jeans blended naturally with her skin, all the while reserving her ample breasts and curvaceous physique. A modest, if not deceptive, outfit only meant her acceptance of summer vacation. The Glaceon smiled upon arriving at her designated gate with her passport and rolling suitcase, fully anticipated on enjoying every nook and cranny of her vacation. She solidly handed the attendant her passport and was allowed to traverse the gate that led to the airplane.

'Another step accomplished in starting the best vacation yet,' she thought to herself, her smile switching to a sly grin. Deciding to report her current standing, she reached for the flip phone that was being sandwiched being her hip and denim. A few seconds of pulling passed, and she went ahead to call the person responsible for her involvement.

'I bet I'll make it there before Kuro and his friends will,' she mused while the receiving end contacting her cousin.

Mokou looked to the group of Pokemon approaching, a warm feeling of apprehension rise up from his stomach, he knew they'd wonder how they would get to his house. The way they would reach his house, would be a limo. Mokou never had told them his family was, dare he say, wealthy. His parents, obviously would be off on business, so he'd have the house to himself. Another thing he'd know that they would see and wonder about. Leaf reached the door first, a hefty paw coming to push the glass framed door open, a sigh came from Mokou as the group filed out of the two doors, Leaf took s glance to Mokou, seeing his troubled countenance, he gave a questioning look, which he shrugged off.

"Guys... Listen, we'll be going to my house in a-"

Mokou began to say, only to be abruptly cut off by the soft squeak of the brakes of a car. Mokou turned his head, there sat a glossy black limo, the high class vehicle sat dormant. Turning his attention to the group, he saw mouths agape.

"Guys?.."

It was obvious: seeing a 35-foot luxury vehicle pull up in front of you would surprise and excite the heck out of you. It was like being gifted a privilege of being fancy and living the high life, and here, it was all thanks to the Braixen. After processing what was behold of them, the group realized they were friends with the offspring of a high-class family; they were friends with a rich Pokemon, and they get to revel in the benefits soon to come.

Mokou sighed. He expected such a reaction: the disbelief dominating their faces. The secret was out, and with them assessing his financial status, he will be prodded about it quite soon. The silence was growing more and more uncomfortable until Kuro ended it, a suspicious grin crossing his features.

"Mokou, you never told us you were rich," he stated.

"I don't tell anyone, you know why? Everyone who knows you are only goes to you for money. I didn't tell you, because, I wanted our friendship based on us, not wealth." He sighed, of course they'd react this way, a rich boy, he was probably expected to be all "high and mighty" or prissy. But not Mokou, he loathed the fact he was a 'rich' boy. He turned to the vehicle, and ignored the group almost altogether,

"C'mon, get in," he said. Haru looked to his love, concern plastered over his face, what was bothering him suddenly? He lead the group, stepping to the limousine, standing beside Mokou who had stopped in front of the back door.

"Mokou.. You okay?"

"Haru, can it wait until-"

A female gasp interrupted his reply as Mokou was then wrapped in an almost crushing force as two blue arms squeezed him against polyester. The rush nearly knocked the wind out of him. Whoever was in the limousine was apparently pending their energy and transferred it into their arms for a life-threatening hug. Mokou tried to process who the heck was torturing his lungs.

"Mokou! You look fluffy as ever!"

Now he remembered. Ignoring the chuckle for Kuro, he pried himself from his cousin's suffocating hold.

"Ugh. Nice to see you too, Yolandia," Mokou greeted in a deadpan expression.

"Hello Haru, Mori, Leaf, and my good-looking cousin," the Glaceon greeted everyone, almost in a swoon. "Believe me, I was excited as you all when I saw this limo. I was like "who ordered such luxury for me?", and then the driver explained everything to me. I appreciate the invitation little cousin," Yolandia thanked Kuro, nuzzling his neck.

Mokou gave a soft sigh of indifference, the only thing causing him to put emotion into his response was the force of which the hug was pushing into Hus very bones! The group, just kind of smiled, each giving a greeting in return, Haru again, leading up the group, first Haru ducked into the limo, settling himself into a seat beside Mokou, the plush leather seats almost sucking the shinx into the seat. One by one, Mori, Kuro, Leaf, and finally bright settled into their seats.

"So Mokou, how long have you been, ya know, rich?" Mori asked, the seats of the limo giving a much greater deal of comfort than airplane seats

Accommodating himself to being sandwiched by his love and the older Glaceon, Mokou hesitated to answer. Discussing the origins of his financial status was the last thing he wanted to do. He hoped his answer will appease their curiosity.

"I can't exactly give you a time frame. All I can tell you is that my parents are experienced and well-venerated real estate agents. I don't know when they started, but as you can see, here's the result. Now let's just enjoy the night, shall we?"

"I agree one-hundred percent, you little rich fox you," Yolandia conformed. "Let's discuss our plans, right Kuro?" The Umbreon picked up the subtle glint.

"Don't call me that, I despise being treated different for that fact," Mokou remarked, a sigh escaping frowning lips, at this time, Bright pipped up, speaking for the first time the entire evening,

"Guys! M-maybe we should just, talk about the bath house?" He squeaked, his voice sounded as though he was an eight year old boy, though a deeper tone.

Leaf backed the linoone up,

"Yeah, what's it like, you went as a kid didn't you, Mokou?" He asked

Mokou nodded, the limo had long since started moving, peering out the window, was like staring into the past. Not a thing changed, he'd had to move to a few other homes, this home town of his, it had to be five years.

"It's a normal bathhouse, community baths for each sex, nothing too hugely special, but it has some amazing soaps that melt stress."

"Ooh, sounds relaxing," Yolandia said, hands daintily situated on her legs, leaning a little closer to brush against Mokou's fur. "Do they have ones scented lavender or vanilla?"

"Those, and much more," Mokou answered, winning a brighter smile from Yolandia.

"I can't wait to try them out. In the meantime, let's vote on what to eat when we get there. I'm starved."

Sliding his paw from Mori, Kuro took a stand. "I vote for ordering pizza. Whoever agrees raise your paw and say I."

"I," Mori said.

"I," Yolandia giggled.

The group went around to speak their answer

"I" Haru said

"I" Leaf and Bright both sounded off

"Then it's settled, pizza it is," Mokou said, a sigh coming from his lips, now was the real nightmare.

His house.

The limo, which had passed through the town of moderately sized houses, sidewalks and hills, a sub urban styled community. Came to rest in front of a house, standing out like a sore thumb amongst the smaller houses. This house had a very regal look to it, Gothic styled and very large, the walls were white, the doors and window frames a dark brown, not a car in sight, only a space for the limo they sat in. The house seemed large enough to fit many families if a need would arise.

"Oh Arceus help me..."

"Whoooaaa..." came the drawn out disbelief from a few members. Never before have they saw a mansion with such an appearance. Almost everybody's face was pressed against the window, the barrier between them and a night of luxury.

'Almost like a bunch of kids drooling on the window of a candy store,' Mokou thought in dread, a small laugh for his humorous comparison. Of course an upscale home warranted the full attention of his friends. He just that this doesn't change the contours of their precious friendship. Heck, if they believed the exterior was a sight to behold...

Mokou was certain that at least one of his friends would faint.

"Well... That's my house, and drooling on the glass smears it," He said, a tone flat as paper

The driver who had remained unknown before now had stepped out of the limo, and now opened the left door, causing those who had been drooling against the door, Mori, Kuro, Leaf and Bright all to fall face first into the ground, all landing in a heap on the ground.

"Tch..." Mokou muttered, he looked up to see a smiling Mienshao, clad in a black suit and dress pants

"Coming? Master Mokou,"

"Please, just Mokou, and yes, I am, thank you very much Yuuki," he said, the Mienshao stepping to the side as he maneuvered around Kuro to step out of the car

"That's what you get for staring, Kuro," Yolandia playfully scolded. Being the older of the two, she was resolute on looking out for Kuro. But in cases such as these, sometimes he had to learn the hard way.

"Well luckily I had someone to cushion my fall. Isn't that right, Mori?" Kuro looked beneath him, smirking at the Grovyle, who was a tad flustered with the embarrassing fall.

"Just get off of me," Mori ordered. Kuro did so, allowing his boyfriend, Leaf, and Bright to follow suit. Only then did the last recovering two continue their entranced gaze at Mokou's home.

A slow whistle conveyed an impressed Yolandia. "I must say, Mokou. You have a life most people I know would kill to have."

'Gee, thanks. That's just what I wanted to hear,' Mokou thought in disdain, keeping the comment from his voice.

"But I know you humble yourself, and that's a quality far more important than being wealthy." A genuine smile proved the Glaceon's understanding of Mokou's viewpoint. "So don't worry. I won't be pestering you about that stuff. Because," she bent down, facing him with a questionable gaze and stroking his chin with a finger, "I have an adorably irresistible matter to concern myself with," she whispered coolly.

Mokou had nodded to the rather mature statement, gaining a genuine smile at the understanding, he knew someone would understand. He then let off s nervous chuckle as the cold Glaceon inched near him, the finger that pressed into the heat puffed fur was giving Mokou shivers down the length of his spine, that gaze, it just _dripped_ with something... Lust? Desire?... He couldn't place it, but one thing was certain, it wasn't platonic, not in the slightest.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Mokou stammered out, by now the others had been ushered into the house by Yuuki. As it _was_ night now, the reds faded to purples, then again into the eerie black of night,

Yolandia inwardly grinned. She always loved seeing her prey squirm underneath her play.

"You'll receive your answer soon. For now..." She stood up, and as quick and furtive as possible, a hungry paw slapped the rear of Mokou. The Braixen jumped and held his posterior, a blush matching the nature of fire. "Keep that furry rear of yours nice and plush, and let's go order that pizza, shall we?"

Yolandia hummed to herself as she walked ahead, as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened, leaving behind a beyond flustered Mokou. His mind failed to register that a female in her early twenties just slapped his rear on purpose.

With a scarlet blush obscuring his white cheeks, he took a few steps to the door, grasping the oak door's door knob, he twisted it, the unlocked door letting off a small click as it swung open inwards. Beyond the door, lay the living room, modeled to look like a normal living room, but this mirage, expertly set by the cream colored carpet, and love seat and recliner pressed against the wall, was offset by the 50" HDTV that hung mounted over an entertainment center, which the wooden structure had compartments for games, consoles, and controllers. Beyond that lay the kitchen, the floors had stainless steel, fitting in well with the stoves and fridges that lay set into the kitchen,

"Well, here's the first floor.,"

It felt as if he was leading a pack of tourists into the jungle of riches and splendor. But soon that pack dispersed, each visitor drawn by the uniqueness of what was before them. A hungry Yolandia, Kuro, and Mori set their sights on the glorious kitchen, Leaf and Bright were attracted by the collection of games and consoles (retro and new) Mokou owned, while Haru stood right by the Braixen. A pair of wide golden eyes gaped high and low of this new encounter.

"And how many floors are there?" he asked, his gaze now locked on the lofty cedar stairs.

"Three floors, first: entertainment, second: bedrooms, and more, and the third is for storage," he said, looking st the house, he felt nostalgia wash over him in warm waves. A soft sigh escaping him, he was looking into the past, it almost pained him... He turned his head to Haru, a smile tugging st his lips as the golden eyes of his sparkled with amazement.. Maybe, he could stop being so uptight, Haru was a reminder he lived a better life now, free from stereotypes, full of meaning.

"Wanna see?"

"Would I?" an anxious Haru replied, honored that his love would be generous to show him around. Delving into the various chambers of a three-floored mansion may be time consuming, but that was nowhere near a concern with a best friend by your side. Haru immediately grabbed Mokou's paw and pulled forward, displaying the insistence of a toddler who was impatient of discovering something new. Mokou laughed.

"Hey, I'm the tour guide here." He was about to humor the Shinx until he remembered the pizza that was to be ordered. Since he was occupied, another member had to take the task. Mokou faced the kitchen where the Umbreon was busy marveling in.

"Hey Kuro! Go ahead and call for pizza. I'll be right with you. And don't order anything too expensive!"

"No promises!~~" Kuro chimed as he reached a paw into his pocket, slipping an i Phone from his pocket, he began to dial, Mokou fought to keep up with Haru, who had taken off along the staircase, he pressed on, the hallway as they entered, at first sight, it was nothing but doors, but behind each one lay a different room, some recreational, some bedrooms.

"Well, wanna see our room?"

"Just what I was thinking, Kuro," Yolandia grinned. "But make sure you get me a veggie pan pizza with extra olives, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, you are your vegetables," Kuro said as he reached for the pizzeria. "Just don't be pleading for my large meat lover's if you still hungry."

Meanwhile, an energetic Shinx upstairs answered his friend by nodding rapidly, clearly excited. Mokou had to admire the zeal his love was gushing; he always had a way to alter his communicating in adorable fashions. The Braixen, being the modest hour, kept his guest waiting no longer and proceeding into the aforementioned bedroom.

The Braixen took a few moments to admire the little feline's excitement, he moved a warm paw down to grip the shinx's the warm paw fingers enclosing around his love's,

"Well, let's go..~" he said, a feeling of excitement began to bubble up from within, a soft feeling that bloomed up from his stomach. He moved to the door adorned with a poster of vocaloid, which featured the most popular seven in a group.

"Ehe... I kinda like vocaloid."

Haru giggled and tightened his grip just a little, ensuring that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. The Braixen's meek blush was all the more cherishable during their time together.

"You just have an interest, an interest you and I so happen to share. The twins are my favorite," Haru said, pointing to the yellow duo on the poster. "Who's yours?"

"Kaito, that deep voice just melts me..~" he whispers as he looked to the blue male on the poster, he felt that paw clench around his own, and reached a free paw to the door knob, twisting it and giving a nudge to swing it open, inside, the walls, which were painted an egg shell color were plastered with anime posters, ranging from bleach to soul eater to mirai Nikki, they were all there. The room was rather large, In fact, two arcade machines were directly to the right of them, one Beatmania IIDX, the other, DDR. in the center of the room sat his bed, which contrary to the laid back spread of his room was formal, bed posts on each corner draped down the red curtain on each side, the sheets were the same Scarlet red. Facing the bed were three book shelves, all stuffed with manga and books, ranging from romance to fantasy but dominated by fantasy. Above the bookshelves mounted was a 30" HDTV.

"Well? What ya think?"

The sheer extravagance contained in this room was too much for the Shinx to emit a verbal response. Mokou's room was simply a dream come true, a haven for young male adults. Mouth agape, golden irises spaced out, and limbs frozen, Haru looked as if he was in the verge of fainting. Here was a room that was too true to wish for. Anime, video games, a luxurious bedspread, matching colors, desired books: all in the possession of his dear Braixen.

'Oh boy. I was expecting such,' Mokou sighed, but couldn't help but chuckle at Haru's dramatic display of disbelief. "Hello, Earth to Haru," he called, snapping his digits.

"Haruuuuuuuuuu?" Mokou said with a teasing tone, he then got his mind to think up of an idea, he looked to the arcade machines, and grinned, the music was muted for now, that was, until he started a game

"Wanna play?" He asked the shinx

The upbeat dance music did its magic as it broke the trance of materialistic pleasures Haru had. Looking left, he saw Mokou next to the Dance Dance Revolution arcade game, gesturing him to come over and play. A big smile blossomed on Haru; they were about to have fun together by breaking it down. Now he knew all about the how: press your feet on the arrows accordingly as they pass the zone. The thing is, he was all new in trying it. Nevertheless, his dear Braixen was there to guide him throughout the imminent experience. Getting himself focused, Haru entered the room, slow paces cushioned by the soft carpet.

"Oh, hehe. Sorry about zoning out there. Umm, I've never played DDR. I know how it works. It's just that I've never tried it out. But I've always wanted to!"

Seeing the two metal platforms that had four blue arrows pointing in cardinal directions made him a little uneasy.

"Then let's try~" Mokou said, he had loved this game for a long time, in fact he had gotten pretty good over the time he had played. 

Mokou jumped onto the panel, his bare footpaws pressing onto the cold metal, he looked to his side as Haru stood, poised ready on the second panel. Mokou reached his paw out to press a yellow start button on the machine. It then moved to a large scroll wheel which was studded with tiles that had the titles of songs on them, some were outlined in red, others in yellow, others had none at all. Mokou had never really gotten what the point of those outlines were, he guessed it was on a difficulty basis, red being difficult, yellow being beginner, and white being normal. Scrolling through the songs, Mokou found one of his favorites, it was a rather strange song, it was named "Blind Justice ~Torn Souls Hurt Faiths~"

The song had a more classical choice of instruments, yet it boasted a driving rhythm and a serious tone, with wondrous vocals to support it.

"This is a favorite of mine~ Now, choose rather Beginner, Easy, Standard, or Expert." Mokou said, turning his head to face the Shinx

Nodding, the shinx pressed the down arrow twice to change his selection to Easy.

"I'll start with this~"

Nodding, Mokou pressed his down panel six times, the selection being turned to the expert setting.

With a double press of his start button, a menu swiped upwards, showing a list of options which included noteskin, speed, even the appearance of the flow of notes.

"Choose the options too, I recommend a times two multiplier for this song." Mokou said as he set his speed to the aforementioned speed

Following along, Haru did the same. After the pair each pressed their start buttons, the song began. The beginning of the song played, and on Mokou's screen, the patterns of arrows were far more advanced than that on Haru's screen. The Braixen was working his feet in a rapid pace to keep up with these patterns, while Haru was giving only a bit of effort with the simplistic note patterns on his own screen. After Mokou had hit one hundred combos, each time he landed a note, a small spark was set off on the hit area. By the time the song had ended, he had a combo of over five hundred. The results screen flashed up, giving Mokou and Haru both a AA rating.

Panting a bit, Mokou looked to Haru, who seemed eager to continue.

"Come on~! The next song!"

Mokou grinned, and selected the next song.

After a few hours of the pair playing, Haru had already gotten to where he could AA most songs on standard, but after the strenuous hours of play, they both began to grow tired.

Mokou stepped off the platform, switching the machine off, followed by Haru, who jumped down to stand next to him.

"A fun game huh?~" Mokou asked, his breaths were still nothing more than short pants

"Yeah! That seems like a great way to stay in shape during the winter too," Haru said, a grin over his maw as he saw the winded canine panting his lungs out.

"I wonder if the pizza got-" Mokou began to say before a loud yell was called from downstairs

"HEY GUYS! THE PIZZA IS HEEEEREEE~"

The voice of Kuro called up to them, turning to Haru, Mokou took the shinx's paw in his own, clutching his warm paw pads over the smaller one, before he walked to the door of his room, paw in paw with Haru.

Making their way downstairs, they saw that Kuro had not exactly obeyed Mokou's wishes, instead of what Mokou had thought, maybe four or five pizzas, he saw there was ten pizzas, all sitting in a menacing stack on the table.

Mouth agape, Mokou looked to the Umbreon in question, who was wearing the most smug grin he'd ever seen.

"Well it wasn't _too_ expensive~" Kuro said

"Grr! Why the hell did you get TEN PIZZAS?" Mokou shouted, the rise in tone didn't phase the Umbreon in the slightest.

"You said nothing too expensive~ This was only Fifty dollars!"

Seeing it was pointless to continue the arguing, Mokou let off a sigh before moving to join the others where they had set themselves up in the dining room.

The dining room was a large room, a table that would be able to seat twenty sat in it's center. The table was round, made of oak wood and matching chairs were all slid into their assigned spots at the table.

Kuro had set the pizzas up at the top of the table, looking upwards, Mokou looked at the tower of pizzas, then to the chandelier that was positioned up above on the ceiling, sending it's bright light down to illuminate the entire room. The group set themselves up around the first seat at the table, being it was Mokou's house, he sat at the head of the table, while next to him on the left sat Haru, on his right sat Kuro. Next to Kuro sat Mori, and next to Haru, sat Leaf, who as always was accompanied by Bright. And finally, sitting next to Mori was Yolanida, who eyed the tower of pizzas with hungering eyes.

"Alright, we got five pepperoni and five cheese, so there's plenty for everyone~" Kuro said, ignoring the death stare he got from Mokou at the mention of the quantity of pizzas.

"Don't eat them all, we'll have a lot for tomorrow too." Mokou said, truth be told he was rather hungry, and the smell of the sauce, cheese, and the meat of the cheese was getting to the canine.

Kuro reached to the top of the tower, grabbing off two pizzas one at a time. After he set them down, he flipped the lid open, releasing a flow of mouthwatering scents into the air. Almost at once, the entire group gave off a "Mmmm~" in unison.

"Let's eat!" The group said at once

Mokou reached his paw over, grabbing a slice of the pepperoni pizza, he then reached it up to his maw, and sank his teeth into the slice, tearing off a piece. It had just the right amount of sauce, the cheese was a nice taste, and the crust was even seasoned with garlic.

_For five dollars... This is really great_ Mokou thought to himself

He listened amongst the group as they talked, most of them were in a rave over the bathhouse, excited to go to a spa, they all seemed overly eager. Mokou listened in with quiet amusement, he was still dwelling over a few things, mostly the whereabouts of his parents, where they might be now. That was something that had bugged him a lot when he was in the academy, he was concerned for his parents, mostly because he knew that the business industry was a turbulent place.

With a sigh, he reached for another piece, after finishing off the one he had been eating.

Most of the time, Haru was talking with the group, so Mokou didn't have to indulge the shinx, he wouldn't have minded, but right now, he was rather stressed.  
Maybe this trip to the bathhouse was just what he needed...

He noticed that the group had finished off their appetites, for the first time, Mokou began to feel his stress lessen as he thought of the bathhouse, the soothing waters, the wondrous smelling soaps. He found himself growing rather excited.

A thought had just occurred to Mokou.

"Oh yeah! Kuro, did you get the directions?" Mokou asked the Umbreon

Kuro, who was finishing off his last slice of pizza nodded, and after a big gulp said.

"Yep! You said to just give it to Yuuki didn't you?" He asked

"Yeah, well if everyone is ready, we can head out," Mokou replied

This got a grin from Kuro and Yolanida, who at once slid their chairs out, and bolted for the front door.

_I wonder why they're so eager..._ Mokou wondered, he could feel they were planning something, but he didn't know what.

Shrugging these suspicious feelings off, he got to his feet, followed by the rest of the group, Haru stood right beside him, as they exited to the dining room. Mokou felt the familiar plush of his carpet beneath his feet, he then exited onto the porch.

He glanced up to the sky, his flame hued eyes scanned the night sky. Outside, the heat had died down, replacing the overbearing heat with a pleasant cool, the winds that caressed his cheek only worked to add to this cool. He looked around, the moon was no where to be seen tonight, a new moon phase had started only the previous night. However, as if covering for the moon in it's absence, the stars seemed to shine even brighter than usual, their light not quite reaching the ground, yet illuminating the sky to prevent an entire cloak of darkness. He glanced to the driveway, as expected, his butler was already waiting with the limousine.

"Ahh, ready to depart Mokou?" he asked, a wide smile painted his features as usual.

"Mm-hmm, punctual as always Yuuki," Mokou said, grinning at his butler.

While the others had filed into the Limousine, Mokou waited a few moments, climbing in last, he caught a warm smile from his butler as he clamored into the luxurious interior.

Kuro had already given the Mienshao the instructions to get there it seemed, as he had pulled out from the driveway as soon as they were settled. Kuro sank into the plush leather seats, a grin still plastered over his maw.

"Oh this is going to be fun~" Kuro said, a devious tone to his voice.


End file.
